


devil in a sunday hat

by petalswriting



Category: The Expansion Project
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalswriting/pseuds/petalswriting
Summary: WIPTache Moreau is hired to be assistant to his ex-boyfriend and CEO of Thetamor & Co. Lawfirm, Kiloh Thetamor
Relationships: Alice LeFleur/Falene Arthur, Kiloh Thetamor/Tache Moreau





	devil in a sunday hat

_talking 'bout the business man._

* * *


End file.
